Com o Tempo Tudo Muda
by Cela Hyuuga Malfoy
Summary: Ela odiava aquele garoto, que na sua opnião se achava demais. Até que o destino lhe pregou uma peça e ela descobriu que com o tempo as coisas mudam. COM PROBLEMAS!
1. Encontro No Beco Diagonal

Encontro no Beco Diagonal  
  
Oi gente! Essa é uma fic que nós duas fizemos pra todos os fãs de Harry Potter. Esperamos que gostem de ler tanto quanto gostamos de escrever. E mais uma coisa antes de vocês lerem a fic. Harry Potter não nos pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Ah, antes de nos despedirmos, por favor, comentem. Beijos, Lily e Cely.  
  
Uma coruja parda voava em direção a uma casa pela quinta vez. Mas dessa vez trazia uma mensagem diferente.  
  
A coruja pousou com graça no parapeito da janela e depositou uma carta nas mãos da jovem que ali se encontrava. A menina pegou a carta e ao lê-la deu um grito de felicidade.  
  
Prezada Srta. Evans,  
  
Gostaríamos de lhe informar que pelo seu satisfatório desempenho escolar estamos lhe dando o cargo de monitora.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Ao fechar a carta foi correndo procurar seus pais para contar a novidade. Ao entrar na cozinha encontrou quem procurava e com um enorme sorriso disse:  
  
_ Mamãe, papai, recebi o cargo de monitora em Hogwarts.  
  
O Sr. E a Sra. Evans se entreolharam e abraçaram a filha com um sorriso orgulhoso.  
  
Petúnia ao ouvir aquilo deu um sorriso desdenhoso e disse:  
  
_ Que gracinha, a lilyzinha virou monitora da escolinha de anormais.  
  
Lílian olhou com frieza para a irmã. Mesmo sabendo da aversão que ela tinha ao mundo bruxo, pensou que a irmã a entenderia, mas percebeu que isso não ia acontecer.  
  
O pai de Lílian não gostou nada do que Petúnia disse e com uma voz forte e alta mandou:  
  
_ Petúnia, vá para seu quarto e pense no que você que disse à sua irmã!  
  
Petúnia foi subindo as escadas, mas antes de chegar no final ela se virou e disse:  
  
_ Vocês sempre defendem essa anormal.  
  
Os pais de Lílian viraram-se para ela e falaram:  
  
_ Não se preocupe lily, algum dia Petúnia irá entender você. E além do mais, nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você.  
  
Ela sorriu: Obrigada _ disse abraçando os pais _ Agora vou subir e escrever para minhas amigas marcando um dia para irmos ao Beco Diagonal.  
  
Chegando ao quarto Lílian pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever para as amigas.  
  
Querida Cindy,  
  
Vamos marcar um dia para irmos todas juntas ao Beco Diagonal? Tenho uma ótima novidade para contar.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Lily.  
  
E assim, ela escreveu para as amigas, Cindy, Jane e Alison.  
  
Lílian ficou olhando sua coruja partir ao encontro de suas amigas com as cartas.  
  
Ao ver que a coruja já estava longe, virou-se para a cama e pensou:  
  
"Melhor dormir, amanhã será um longo dia".  
  
No dia seguinte Lílian acordou ao ouvir bicadinhas na janela do quarto e viu que sua coruja estava lá com três cartas amarradas à patinha. Pegou as cartas, que diziam todas praticamente a mesma coisa, queriam se encontrar amanhã no Beco Diagonal, pediam que ela escolhesse o lugar e avisasse e também se mostravam ansiosas para saber da novidade.  
  
Ela pegou pena e pergaminho e começou a responder.  
  
Olá Jane,  
  
Vamos nos encontrar então em frente ao Caldeirão Furado amanhã.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Lily.  
  
P.S.: Avise a Cindy e a Alison.  
  
Já era meio-dia de sábado quando Lílian saiu com seus pais para comprar o material e encontrar suas amigas. Ao chegar no Beco Diagonal, Lílian viu muitos rostos conhecidos, até um que não queria ver até voltar para Hogwarts. Lílian não acreditava que o mundo podia ser tão pequeno a ponto de lhe causar o problema de ver Tiago Potter logo no primeiro dia em que retornava ao mundo bruxo, e ele ainda tinha que perceber que ela estava lá.  
  
Tiago estava com Sirius, vendo um novo modelo de vassoura quando a viu, mais linda que nunca e com aquele sorriso que encantava a todos. Nesse momento, a pergunta de sempre voltava a atormenta-lo: Por que ela nunca dava aquele sorriso pra ele? Ele só recebia dela palavras rudes e olhares de ódio. Por que ele não era bom o bastante pra ela?  
  
Depois de um tempo a observando, percebeu que ela o avistara e novamente aquele olhar o acompanhou. Sirius que até o momento observava a vassoura virou-se para Tiago e percebendo para onde o amigo olhava disse com um sorriso:  
  
_ Vai falar com ela ou vai ficar aí babando?  
  
Depois do que Sirius disse Tiago resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Caminhou até ela e falou:  
  
_ Oi lil...  
  
_ Quem disse que você pode me chamar de lily? Pra você Evans já está muito bom.  
  
_ Tá, tá, Evans. Não precisa ficar irritada.  
  
_ Então não fale comigo.  
  
Tiago olhou para ela com um misto de tristeza e decepção, tinha esperança que ela mudasse seu jeito de trata-lo. Mas ainda estava para nascer o dia em que Tiago Potter desistiria facilmente de alguma coisa, e como sempre, ele continuou a falar:  
  
_Evans você sabe que eu nunca vou desistir de que algum dia você fale direito comigo e me dê um desses seus sorrisos.  
  
E do mesmo jeito que apareceu ele foi embora. Lílian ainda pensou: "Que garoto insistente, será que nunca vai desistir? Bem, isso só o tempo dirá" e com esse pensamento ela sorriu.Depois disso ela repreendeu-se:  
  
"Lílian Evans, como você pode pensar que ele nunca vai largar do seu pé e ainda dar um sorriso? Está ficando doida?".  
  
Lílian estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que só percebeu que um par de braços a estavam abraçando, quando eles já a estavam sufocando. Virou-se e deu de cara com Jane.  
  
Lily _ falou a amiga_ Que saudades! _e com um sorriso malicioso continuou_ No que você estava pensando que só percebeu agora que eu estava te abraçando?  
  
_ Em nada, Jany.  
  
_ Vou fazer de conta que acredito.  
  
_ Tá legal. Agora vamos parar de falar besteiras e procurar a Aly e a Cindy.  
  
Como se tivessem ouvido o que Lílian tinha acabado de falar, duas garotas apareceram e se juntaram às amigas.  
  
Depois de reencontrar as amigas e comprar o material, elas reuniram-se na Forean Fortescue, uma sorveteria que existia no Beco Diagonal para tomar um sundae e conversar um pouco. Ao sentarem-se, começaram a conversar; Até que chegaram à sorveteria pessoas mais desagradáveis que Tiago e Sirius: Snape e Malfoy.  
  
Ao avista-los Lílian disse:  
  
_ Não, eles não. Aturar Potter é uma coisa, mas aturar esses dois é bem diferente.  
  
Ao ouvir essa frase Jane deu um sorriso muito malicioso e disse:  
  
_ Ah! Então era por isso que você estava no mundo da Lua quando te encontrei.  
  
Lílian ia dar uma resposta a Jane quando ouviu uma voz desdenhosa dizer:  
  
_ Ora, ora, ora, quem temos aqui? A sangue-ruim e suas amiguinhas! Mas parece que as férias te fizeram bem, Evans.  
  
Lílian olhou-o com ódio e respondeu:  
  
_ É, pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo de você Malfoy! Continua ridículo como sempre.  
  
_ Evans, Evans! Quando você vai aprender a respeitar os mais fortes? Um dia irá se arrepender de tudo que já me disse. Vamos embora Snape! Não vamos ficar numa mesa onde só tem lixo.  
  
Assim que Malfoy e Snape saíram, Lílian disse:  
  
_ Hoje não é o meu dia! Volto ao mundo bruxo e olha que vem me receber: Potter, Snape e Malfoy.  
  
As amigas olharam pra ela, e Jane foi a primeira a falar:  
  
_ E nós, o que somos? Vermes que não merecem sua atenção?  
  
As amigas olharam pra Jane e começaram a rir. Depois de muita risada, Jane como sempre tinha que falar alguma besteira, e essa foi a pior:  
  
_ Lily, o que o Potter fez pra te deixar no mundo da Lua? _ e continuou _ Eu sei que ele é chato, mas não podemos negar que é um gato e esta atrás de você há um certo tempo. Não duvidaria nada que ele tivesse beijado você. Então lily, vai continuar com essa cara ou vai contar o que ele fez?  
  
Lily ficou de boca aberta. Sabia que Jane tirava conclusões absurdas sobre várias coisas, mas essa tinha sido demais, e com aquele olhar que assustaria até o professor de poções ela falou:  
  
_ Jane, pelo amor de Deus. Eu ficaria no mundo da Lua se ele tivesse me beijado? Eu teria é ficado muito irritada.  
  
E com aquele ataque de raiva ela nem percebeu o que estava falando e acabou falando a verdade:  
  
_ A única coisa que ele falou é que não largaria do meu pé até receber um sorriso meu e até eu ter falado direito com ele. Coisa que é impossível.  
  
Depois desse ataque, Aly foi a primeira a se recuperar e disse com a voz mais calma possível:  
  
_ Lily, não leve tão a sério o que a Jany disse. Você sabe que ela só fala besteria e que às vezes ela chega a parecer com o Black. Depois desse comentário Jane soltou uma exclamação. Mas Aly nem ligou e continuou, mas agora não com a voz calma, e sim divertida e disse:  
  
_ Mas lily, se ele não vai largar do seu pé até você dar um sorriso pra ele, por que você não dá logo um beijo e fica tudo resolvido?  
  
Lily olhou indignada para Aly e disse:  
  
_ Até tu Aly? Pensei que você era a mais normal de todas nós.  
  
_ Na verdade lily, a mais normal é a Cindy.  
  
Cindy corou com esse comentário, mas não ficou pra trás e disse:  
  
_ Obrigada Aly. Mas eu tenho uma solução melhor pro problema da lily que a sua.Lily, por que você não fala com ele e tenta uma conversa amigável uma vez na vida?  
  
Lily olhou para Cindy e disse:  
  
_ Cindy, isso não é possível, ele é tão cheio de si, tão chato... _ Jane interrompeu e falou _ Tão gato!  
  
Antes que lily respondesse, Cindy disse:  
  
_ Falou no diabo aparece o rabo.  
  
Assim que Cindy disse isso as três viraram para a porta e viram o quarteto dos marotos reunido. E não demorou muito para eles as avistarem e irem até a mesa delas.  
  
Assim que chegaram o primeiro a falar foi Tiago:  
  
_ Oi lily, oi meninas!  
  
Assim que lily ouviu isso, disse:  
  
_ Eu já disse que você só pode me chamar de Evans. E o que está fazendo aqui?  
  
Antes de Tiago responder, Sirius disse:  
  
_ Evans, que eu saiba esse lugar é público, mas já que você perguntou com tanta delicadeza eu vou responder:  
  
_ Vim lhe dar o prazer de ter a minha presença e de meus amigos antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts.  
  
Antes que lily falasse alguma coisa, Jane disse:  
  
_ Então pode ir embora Black. Nós não precisamos da presença dos seus amigos, muito menos da sua.  
  
_ Parker se você não percebeu, não estou falando com você e sim com a Evans. Mas todas querem a minha atenção, então não vou discutir com você.  
  
E antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa a confusão estava armada entre Jane e Sirius. Jane já estava ficando vermelha de raiva e não estava mais pensando direito. Então fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: Pegou sua casquinha e atirou na cara de Sirius, mas ele foi mais esperto e o sorvete atingiu... Remo.  
  
A primeira reação de Remo foi ficar calmo. Levantou-se, dirigiu-se à mesa mais próxima pegou o sorvete de uma garota, pediu-lhe desculpas e tacou-o em Jane que se desviou e acertou em... Aly, que ficou com muita raiva, pegou sua torta de sorvete e atirou-a em Remo, por pouco não o acertou, e sim em Tiago.  
  
Sirius nessa hora já estava com dor de barriga de tanto rir. Tiago não estava acreditando, então pegou um sorvete e o arremessou com a intenção de acertar Aly, mas atingiu sua "querida lily", que nesse momento explodiu e jogou seu Milk-shake em Tiago acertando por acaso Sirius, que já estava no chão, segurando a barriga e rindo muito.  
  
Sirius levantou do chão muito puto, e jogou uma torta de sorvete em lily, acertando em Cindy, que até lá estivera assistindo tudo. Cindy, que sabe deixar de ser santa quando convém, atirou logo quatro sorvetes nele, pra sorte dele, só acertou dois, os outros dois acertaram Pedro, que estava pensando se deveria ou não comprar um sorvete.  
  
Como eles tinham feito a maior bagunça e acabado com os sorvetes das outras pessoas que estavam lá, foram expulsos da sorveteria. Quando chegaram lá fora, Sirius, Jane, Tiago e Lily disseram: _ Terminamos isso em Hogwarts. 


	2. No Expresso de Hogwarts

No Expresso de Hogwarts  
  
Lílian corria o mais rápido possível para a barreira da estação King' s Cross, enquanto ouvia a voz da sua consciência que se parecia muito com a da sua irmã dizer: "Lílian Evans, como na véspera de começarem as aulas você vai dormir tão tarde? Agora está atrasada. Que exemplo de monitora você é?".  
  
A única coisa que Lílian podia fazer era ouvir tudo calada, pois apesar de tudo aquela voz chata estava certa. Mas nem tudo estava perdido, ela conseguiu chegar a tempo no trem e embarcou em segurança. Mas como nesse dia o tempo não estava ao seu lado ela teve que deixar suas coisas em uma cabine qualquer e ir correndo para a cabine dos monitores. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar lá Malfoy e Snape. Seu primeiro sentimento foi surpresa, mas logo se transformou em ódio graças ao pequeno comentário de Malfoy:  
  
_ Evans, Evans e eu que pensei que os sangue-ruim tivessem pelo menos uma qualidade e chegassem cedo para os seus compromissos. Mas já percebi que eu queria achar algo de bom onde só tem lixo. Lílian teve que se segurar para não avançar em Malfoy depois desse comentário. Mas, como boa grifinória ela se manteve parada, mas não calada, e cheia de ódio, disse: _ Pode ser que eu tenha chegado atrasada Malfoy, mas eu estou aqui. Pelo menos, não sou uma cobra, mesquinha e insignificante, que só implico com os outros porque sei que são melhores que eu. Malfoy já estava se preparando pra pegar sua varinha quando Frank Longbotton, monitor-chefe parou no meio dos dois e disse: _ Acho melhor vocês pararem por aqui, ou vou ser obrigado a tirar pontos dos dois. Foi aí que Lílian percebeu que todos os outros monitores os observavam, entre eles estavam: Elisa Abbot e Richard Bones da Lufa-lufa, Amanda Patil e Charles Davies da Corvinal e Remo Lupin da Grifinória.  
  
Lílian deu um sorrisinho tímido para eles e foi se sentar ao lado de Lupin para começar a reunião. Ao terminar de ouvir as explicações de Frank ela foi procurar suas malas para deixá-las em uma cabine perto da porta, já tinha entrado nas cabines um e dois, e ia entrar na três, mas antes de bater ela ouviu vozes, e reconheceu uma como a de Lupin dizendo:  
  
_ Vocês tinham que ver como ela falou com o Malfoy, deu até medo.  
  
Depois ouviu Black dizer: _ Não acredito Remo! A Evans brigando com alguém sem ser o Tiago na frente de um monte de gente. Não acredito.  
  
Antes de entrar, ainda ouviu Tiago falar: _ Eu acredito, apesar de parecer calma e quieta, ela é forte e corajosa como uma grifinória.  
  
Os três se assustaram ao notar que Lílian tinha entrado na cabine. O único que não notou foi Pedro, que estava dormindo.  
  
Ela permaneceu com uma expressão calma e disse: _ Estou procurando minhas malas que deixei em uma cabine qualquer. Por acaso elas estão aqui?  
  
Tiago foi o primeiro a falar: _ Lily... Quer dizer Evans. Devem ser aquelas ali. _ e apontou para umas bolsas que estavam ali perto.  
  
Lílian olhou para elas e disse: _ São essas mesmas. É... Obrigada... Potter. Ela pegou suas malas e dirigiu-se à cabine sete, onde ela sabia que suas amigas estariam. Ao entrar ela se sentou ao lado de Jane que com um sorriso lhe deu um abraço bem forte e disse: _ Sabe lily enquanto você estava por aí nós estávamos tentando descobrir o que você queria nos falar de tão importante no Beco Diagonal e não falou por causa dos imprevistos, e chegamos a conclusão de que se você não estava em nenhuma cabine do Expresso só podia ter perdido o trem ou se tornado monitora. E como você está aqui, só pode ter _ e todas disseram juntas _ se tornado monitora. Acertamos lily? Lílian que estava impressionada com as amigas disse com um pequeno sorriso: _ Quando foi que vocês erraram alguma coisa? E com um sorriso de sabe-tudo Jane disse: _ Nunca a grande Jane e suas amigas inseparáveis erraram alguma coisa. As três olharam pra ela e começaram a rir. E quando conseguiu parar de rir Lílian olhou para fora da janela e pensou "Estou indo para minha segunda casa". Enquanto isso em outra cabine um garoto que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e um brilho diferente nos olhos disse: _ Ela falou direito comigo. Ela falou obrigada. Com essas palavras ele provocou uma crise de riso nos dois amigos que estavam acordados. O mais alto que tinha cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e ainda um físico de dar inveja a qualquer um, e por sinal era muito lindo disse em tom de voz brincalhão: _ Pontas, você está perdendo o jeito com as mulheres. Antigamente quando uma delas entrava na nossa cabine era pra ter dar um beijo e você nem se alterava. Agora a Evans entra, diz obrigada e você se desmancha. Tiago se virou para Sirius e disse: _ Almofadinhas você já esteve apaixonado? Sirius olhou para ele com uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de ouvir uma loucura e respondeu: _ Pontas, ainda está para nascer o dia em que Sirius Black vai se apaixonar. Mas mudando de assunto Pontas temos que ver qual peça vamos pregar no seboso nesse início de ano. Alguma sugestão meu caro Aluado? _ Bem meu caro Almofadinhas, pensei que tinham esquecido de mim, já que a conversa sobre quem está ou não apaixonado estava muito interessante para vocês nem chamarem seu amigo para participar. Mas como eu não sou vingativo vou dizer qual é o meu plano. Então Remo contou seu grande plano para os dois e perguntou: _ O que vocês acharam? Sirius deu um sorriso diabólico e disse: _ Aluado você se superou dessa vez. Enquanto Sirius estava super feliz com aquele plano, Tiago estava dividido: Entre fazer a brincadeira com Snape e ganhar mais alguns olhares mortais de Lílian e não participar e ganhar um de admiração por não estar junto na brincadeira. Esse era um dilema no qual ele ia estar até o dia de executar o plano. Enquanto isso, quatro garotas estavam a conversar sobre os outros quatro que estavam na cabine três. Jane era a mais feliz e dizia a todo o momento: _ Lily você vai poder coloca-los nos seus luares agora que é monitora. Primeiro você tem que me prometer que vai dar muitas detenções para o Black, mas não vai poder tirar pontos já que infelizmente somos da mesma casa. _ Lily já ia chamar atenção de Jane pela terceira vez desde que ela havia começado com isso de detenções _ Jane eu não posso fazer is... _ mas ela interrompeu e continuou _ Você pode... _ Lily teve que gritar pra ela parar de falar _ JANEEE _ Jane se assustou com o grito de Lílian _ O que foi, o que foi? _ E ela continuou: _ O Lupin também é monitor.  
  
Nesse momento Jane gelou _ Não, não, não! Meus planos para acabar com Black, tudo estragado pelo Lupin. Jane _ chamou Lily _ O que? _ E as três disseram juntas _ Para de fazer drama. _ Tá bom meninas. _ disse Jane. Lílian estava se sentindo muito feliz com suas amigas, e olhando pela janela viu que estavam chegando em Hogwarts. Virou-se para as meninas e disse: _ Garotas, estamos chegando. _ Que bom! _ disseram as três em conjunto. E quando o expresso finalmente parou e elas se dirigiram para a entrada do castelo Lily disse: _ Chegamos em Hogwarts. 


	3. Regresso a Hogwarts

Oi gente! Vamos postar sempre um capítulo a cada fim de semana. O próximo provavelmente postaremos domingo que vem (se não estivermos com pressa, pois nesse caso virá sábado). Bem, Harry Potter não nos pertence, e sim à J.K. Rowling, etc... Comentem, por favor! Beijos,  
Lily Black!  
  
Capítulo 3: Regresso a Hogwarts  
  
Oi pessoal! Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos que postaram comentários. Também pedimos desculpas a quem esperava um capítulo grande, pois com a volta Às aulas tão próxima estamos mais ficando lentas. Mas não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo compensaremos.E nesse capítulo, vocês poderão conhecer um pouco mais a Cindy e a Alison. Vocês ainda irão se surpreender com elas. Estamos planejando uma pesquisa para o próximo capítulo, mas é surpresa! Critiquem, elogiem, façam qualquer coisa, mas comentem, por favor.  
  
Beijinhos,  
Lily e Cely!  
  
Assim que Lily entrou no castelo deu um sorriso que foi acompanhado por suas amigas. Mas assim como se formaram, os sorrisos se apagaram quando elas ouviram uma voz perigosamente fria e desdenhosa dizer: _ Ora, ora, olha só quem temos aqui Bell. A Evans e suas três mosqueteiras. Olha só o que temos aqui _ disse Lílian _ as integrantes mais nojentas da família Black. _ Evans quando você vai se colocar no seu lugar e aprender a respeitar as pessoas superiores a você? _ Quem sabe quando eu encontrar uma pessoa superior a mim e que mereça respeito. Como Dumbledore, por exemplo. _ Então acho que terei que te colocar no seu lugar. _ disse Narcisa sacando a varinha. _ Isso é o que vamos ver _ disse Lílian pegado também sua varinha. Foi quando alguém se colocou entre as duas e falou: _ Nenhuma das duas vai fazer nada. _ Saia da frente Potter e não se meta. _ Pense pelo menos no seu cargo de monitora, Lily! Lílian parou para pensar até ouvir de novo a voz de Narcisa: _ O que foi Evans? Vai parar só porque o namoradinho pediu? Ou está com medo? Se for medo eu entendo, afinal todos têm medo de duelar com um Black digno. _ disse essa parte olhando para Sirius que tinha aparecido por ali pro caso de ser necessário ajudar Tiago. _ Narcisa eu acho que está na hora de irmos, afinal não seria justo acabarmos com seis pessoas bem no meio do salão. Acabaríamos levando uma detenção. _ disse Bellatriz. _ Você está certa Bella. Evans, ainda não terminamos isso _ e acrescentou baixinho de modo que só Lílian pudesse ouvir _ Mas vamos terminar. E Lílian respondeu, também só para Narcisa ouvir: _ Com certeza, Black. _ Lily você está bem? _ perguntou uma voz em tom preocupado. _ Estou Aly, estou. Quando Lily já estava mais calma, se virou para Potter que já estava a uma boa distância e disse: _ Obrigada Potter _ Nesse momento ele parou e virou para ela, que continuou _ Você salvou meu cargo de monitora. Mas isso não significa que eu vá pegar leve com você. E mais uma coisa _ disse aproximando-se de Tiago, chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e disse _ Não me chame de Lily. Apenas se eu estiver de bom humor pode me chamar de Lílian. _ virou-se e foi para a mesa com as amigas. _ Lily, eu não acredito que você vai deixar o Tiago te chamar de Lílian _ disse Alison depois de ouvir o que a amiga tinha acabado de dizer a ele. _ Pois é Aly, as pessoas mudam e às vezes para melhor. Além do mais ele salvou meu cargo de monitora. Lily finalmente você decidiu dar uma chance ao nosso querido Tiago. Eu já estava ficando com pena dele. _ disse Jane. _ Eu não dei chance pra ninguém, para de inventar Jane. _ Lily, tecnicamente falando você não deu uma chance a ele. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele pense assim. Afinal, você falou com ele de uma forma bem íntima e depois de tudo isso, só brigando eu acho que ele vai pensar de maneira diferente. _ disse Cindy. Enquanto isso num lugar nem tão perto, nem tão longe delas um garoto tinha no rosto a expressão mais idiota que alguém poderia fazer e dizia coisas ainda mais idiotas: _ Vocês viram ela falou comigo. Ela quase me beijou. Vocês viram, não viram? _ Pessoal, acho que a Evans deixou o Pontas maluco de vez. _ Almofadinhas, acho que é temporário. _ Não Aluado não tá vendo? Ele pirou mesmo. _ Parem de olhar pra mim como se eu estivesse louco.  
_ Desculpa Pontas. Mas quando fala com a Evans você fica muito engraçado. _ Almofadinhas, você não sabe o quanto você me anima desse jeito. Lily já não agüentava mais essa conversa de que ela supostamente havia dado uma chance ao Potter então, levantou-se e disse: _ Meninas continuem falando da "vida amorosa" minha e do Potter enquanto vou até a sala dos monitores com o Remo. Lily foi em direção aos marotos para chamar Remo. Parou em frente a eles e pôde notar que Potter havia dado um sorriso pensando que ela iria falar com ele. Mas pra sua grande insatisfação ela se dirigiu a Remo e disse: _ Vamos Remo, está na hora. _ É claro, Lily. Tinha até esquecido. E junto com Lílian, ele se dirigiu para a sala dos monitores. Enquanto isso, Tiago reclamava com Sirius: _ Você viu isso Almofadinhas? Ele ela deixa chamar de Lily. Ele ela vem chamar para irem não sei aonde. Isso foi uma traição, uma punhalada pelas costas. Isso foi um golpe certeiro. E ainda se diz meu amigo! _ Calma Pontas! Com certeza o Aluado vai te dar uma explicação sobre isso. _ Com certeza Almofadinhas! Acho até que ele já contou o segredo dele pra ela. _ Calma Pontas! O seu ciúme já está demais. _ Não é ciúme Almofadinhas. Só estou me sentido traído. _ Com certeza. Se você não está com ciúmes eu sou o pior jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos. _ Não dá pra falar com você Sirius. Vou esperar o Aluado no dormitório. (N/A: Não pensem besteira). _ Está vendo isso Rabicho? Nós tentamos ajudar e é assim que ele nos trata. _ Pois é Almofadinhas. _ Pedro, vamos para o dormitório ver no que isso vai dar. _ Certo Sirius. Então, depois desse pequeno diálogo eles subiram. Na sala dos monitores Lílian e Remo recebiam as instruções que deveriam seguir agora que eram monitores.  
Enquanto isso no salão comunal...  
_ Então, estamos de acordo? _ perguntou Jane. _ Sim _ responderam as outras duas. _ Mas vocês sabem, né? Nada de contar pra Lily. _ Certo. _ Agora vamos subir, amanhã temos aula. _ Está bem. Na sala dos monitores... _ Todos entenderam? _ perguntou Frank. _ Sim. _ Que bom! Estão todos dispensados. _ Certo. Lílian e Remo saíram juntos e foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória. _ Obrigado por ter ido me chamar. _ Que é isso Remo? Era o meu dever, afinal você também é monitor da Grifinória. _ É. Chegamos Lily. Parece que suas amigas já foram pro quarto. _ E seus amigos também. _ É. Então até amanhã Lily. _ Até amanhã Remo. Lílian se dirigiu ao seu quarto para dormir, enquanto Remo ia para seu quarto também. Mas não para dormir, pois sabia que Tiago o deixaria acordado por bastante tempo. 


	4. Os primeiros dias de aula

Oi gente! Agradecemos os comentários e aproveitamos pra pedir que comentem esse capítulo também. Vamos postar o capítulo 5 no fim de semana que vem, provavelmente no sábado. Leiam e comentem também a nossa nova fic: A Nova Geração.  
Beijos,  
Lily Black e Cely Potter!  
  
Remo subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto para tentar explicar as coisas a Tiago. Assim que entrou no dormitório, o interrogatório começou:  
  
_ Remo, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? _ Tia... Nada de Tiago me desculpe! Eu sei que você está tendo um caso com ela. _ gritou Tiago. _ Tia... _ Eu que confiei em você minha vida toda, disse que gostava dela, e o que você faz? Trai-me ficando com ela. E agora Remo, o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa? _ Primeiro Tiago: Eu nunca traí você. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado pra tudo. Quando aprontamos e tudo mais. E segundo: Eu fui para uma reunião de monitores, e a Lily só foi me chamar, já que ela também é monitora.  
  
Nesse momento, Sirius deu uma gargalhada e disse: _ Eu te falei Tiago, que não havia nada entre eles. Mas você é tão cabeça- dura que não quis acreditar. _ Essa parte passa. Mas por que você a chama de Lily e ela não fala nada? _ Porque somos amigos Tiago. Agora que somos monitores, nos vemos com freqüência, e a Lily é uma garota legal, então ficamos amigos. _ Eu não acredito! E você não me diz nada? Que tipo de amigo você é? Você sabia que eu estava a fim dela desde o ano retrasado e não me disse nada. Aluado, estou desapontado!  
  
Nesse ponto, Sirius se intrometeu e disse: _ Pontas você já está ficando chato. Eles são somente amigos. Você é um cara muito ciumento. Eu só quero ver agora que a Evans está uma gata o que você vai fazer. Eu ouvi de um colega, que soube por outro colega que escutou de um amigo dele, que os garotos estão falando muito sobre a Evans ultimamente, e dizendo que ela pode ser um desafio, o que torna tudo mais interessante. _ O que? Eles estão falando isso? Eles vão me pagar Sirius. Passe-me os nomes. _ Tiago notou que Sirius não estava com cara de quem ia fazer isso, então adicionou _ Agora! Quer saber de uma coisa Tiago? _ perguntou Sirius. _ O que? _ Vá dormir. _ falou ele e se virou na cama para ter uma boa noite de sono. _ Black eu estou falando com você! Dê-me esses malditos nomes. Black! Black! _ Tiago se cansou de tentar falar com Sirius e resolveu deixar o assunto pro dia seguinte. _ Aluado? _ Fala Tiago. _ Eu... É... Bem, me desculpe. Acho que estou com ciúmes. Acho que o Sirius tem razão. E, de dentro das cobertas uma voz abafada disse: _ Eu sempre tenho. _ Sirius? _ O que? _ Vá dormir. _ Digo o mesmo a vocês. Ou esqueceram que amanhã o primeiro tempo é de Poções? _ Mas que droga! _ exclamou Tiago.  
  
No outro dia, nas masmorras, em uma certa sala de aula, três garotos reclamavam baixinho: _ Eu estou morrendo de sono. _ Fica quieto Almofadinhas! _ Aluado você pode não estar com sono, mas eu estou, e a culpa é toda do Tiago. _ Minha? _ É. Ninguém mandou você querer falar sobre a Evans de madrugada. _ Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, a conversa de vocês deve estar muito interessante pra vocês não estarem prestando atenção ao que estou falando.E como eu sou um ótimo professor, vou deixar vocês conversarem mais tempo, hoje à noite na sala de troféus, arrumando-os. Sabem, com as férias, eles ainda não foram limpos, e essa é uma ótima oportunidade para serem. Turma dispensada! _ Eu não acredito! Vocês ouviram? Eles não limpam aquela sala, para os próprios alunos fazerem isso. _ disse Sirius indignado. _ Isso é trabalho escravo. _ protestou Remo. _ Você fala isso, mas não é você quem vai fazer. _ disse Sirius. _ É meu amigo, não sou eu. É você quem vai fazer. _ Aluado você me deixa tão feliz! _ Estou aqui pra isso Sirius. _ Sirius, sem mim você não seria nada. _ Aluado meu querido, [N/A: sem maldade (até parece)], sem você eu não seria o lindo, maravilhoso, sexy e inteligente Sirius. Eu seria só o lindo, maravilhoso e sexy Sirius. _ Sirius meu amor (N/A: hoje estamos demais. É tudo zoação! Lembrando: essa fic NÃO é slash, nós é que estamos atacadas, hahaha), eu sempre soube que sem mim você não passaria de um conquistador barato e que nunca conseguiria chegar aonde chegou. Afinal, quem é que te diz o que falar para uma garota?  
  
Quando Sirius ia retrucar, Tiago achou melhor dizer algo: _ O momento amor foi lindo, mas acho melhor vocês pararem por aí. Os dois olharam para Tiago com os olhos em fogo, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi dar um sorrisinho cínico e falar: _ O que? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Eu podia jurar que ia sair um beijinho. E num momento depois ele já estava virando no corredor para tentar escapar dos amigos.  
  
Jane e Cindy estavam estudando na biblioteca, ou melhor, Cindy estava ouvindo o grande problema que Jane tinha para lhe contar: _ Aí eu o encontrei no corredor e nós brigamos, e quando eu ia lançar um feitiço nele a professora Minerva apareceu e me botou de detenção junto com o seboso. _ Foi você quem começou a briga? _ perguntou Cindy. _ Não. Eu apenas disse "não olha por onde anda seboso?" Quando ele esbarrou em mim. _ Jane você diretamente chamou ele para uma briga com essas palavras. _ Não venha me dar bronca Cindy. Você sabe que... _ mas sua resposta foi cortada por um grito. _ Cindy! _ Fala Johnny. _ Bem é que você disse que ia me ajudar a estudar hoje. _ É verdade. Tenho que ir Jany. Boa sorte na detenção! _ Claro. Vá pro seu encontro romântico, enquanto eu fico aqui sozinha, solitária, sem ninguém até chegar a hora de ir pro inferno. Ao ouvir esta frase, os dois ficaram da cor dos cabelos de Lílian, e Cindy disse: _ Estou começando a achar que você merece essa detenção.  
  
Às 22 horas, se encaminhou para a sala onde cumpriria sua detenção.Ao abrir a porta gritou: _ VOCÊ? 


	5. A Detenção

N/A:Oi! Desculpem a demora,vamos demorar a postar o próximo capitulo, pois estamos em época de testes.Deixem comentário e leiam a fic "A Nova Geração"(postaremos no sábado o primeiro capitúlo).Os comentários são o nosso pagamneto sem eles não a produção ou serviço,por isso, por favor, comentem ou haverá uma greve da cof(classe operária das fics). Beijinhos  
Cely Potter e Lily Black!  
  
Capítulo 5: A detenção  
  
_ Você? _ gritou Jane.  
  
_ Parker cale a boca se não quiser ganhar mais um dia de detenção por ter acordado a escola inteira.  
  
Diante da chantagem de Filch ela teve que ficar quieta, mas ainda assim resmungou alguma coisa.  
  
_ Meus queridos aluninhos estavam aprontando algumas coisinhas.E parece que eu vou ter que aplicar um castigo em vocês.Para vocês aprenderem que não estão em casa.Mas o que eu vou fazer?Depois eu penso nisso. Primeiro eu vou dividir vocês. Parker você vai ficar com o Black. _ e mais um grito foi ouvido por toda a Hogwarts que tentava voltar a dormir._ Parker o que eu disse em relação aos gritos?  
  
_ Desculpe Sr. Filch eu não consegui segurar.Mas o Sr. tem certeza que quer me deixar com o Black? Sabe podemos acabar nos matando.  
  
_ Isso seria ótimo. Quer dizer, cale a boca e não discuta comigo.  
  
_ Snape e Potter formarão uma dupla que irá limpar a biblioteca e Parker e Black irão para a sala de troféus.  
  
_ O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui. Por que ainda não foram arrumar os lugares que eu mandei.  
  
_ Já estamos indo. _ disseram os três em coro.  
  
E os quatros foram cumprir ou pelo menos tentar cumprir o que lhes foi ordenado. Assim que Jane e Sirius chegaram à sala ela logo disse:  
  
_ Black vá para aquele lado enquanto eu limpo esse aqui.  
  
_ Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?  
  
_ Ora Black, eu pensei que você sabia. Mas já que você não sabe, eu vou me apresentar.Eu sou Jane Parker, estou no quinto ano e sou da Grifinória. Muito prazer! _ disse estendendo a mão.  
  
Sirius estava ficando nervoso, então pegou o braço de Jane, a puxou para bem perto dele e disse:  
  
_ Escuta aqui Parker, não brinque comigo, pois você pode se arrepender. _ disse se aproximando perigosamente dos lábios dela _ Agora vá fazer o seu trabalho e não me provoque. _ disse se afastando.  
  
Jane ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar as coisas que haviam acabado de acontecer. Quando finalmente conseguiu colocar os pensamentos em ordem, percebeu que quase beijara Sirius.  
  
Enquanto Jane tentava engolir o que tinha acontecido, pois entender ela já tinha conseguido, Sirius se perguntava por que tinha feito aquilo se ele poderia apenas ter respondido a ela. "Eu vou acabar ficando louco. Deve ser o tempo que faz que eu não fico com nenhuma garota. É deve ser isso. É só ficar com uma garota e tudo será resolvido e com esse pensamento ele deu sorriso".  
  
Enquanto isso na biblioteca...  
  
_ Potter você não está limpando direito.  
  
_ Cala a boca Snape! Se eu não estou limpando direito, por que não vem fazer o meu trabalho?  
  
_ Porque estou fazendo o meu. E sem querer me gabar, muito bem feito.  
  
_ Ah, com certeza está bem feito! Olha só esses livros. Com o que você os limpou, hein seboso? Por acaso foi com esse cabelo? Se foi, sinto lhe informar, que os livros ficaram ainda mais sujos.  
  
_ Potter não me provoque, pois não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.  
  
_ Estou com tanto medo de você seboso...  
  
_ Potter esse é meu último aviso.  
  
_ Venha seboso, eu estou com tanto medo. Veja só como estou tremendo.  
  
_ Foi você quem pediu Potter.  
  
E Snape pulou em cima de Tiago (N/A: não levem pra maldade). Tiago deu um soco em snape que ficou um pouco cego, mas não muito, pois deu uma rasteira em Tiago que caiu com tudo no chão. Mas este se recuperou e deu uma rasteira em Snape que, por azar caiu em cima dele o deixando quase sem ar. Snape se preparou para começar a enforcar Tiago, quando ele lhe deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas. Então tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo: Snape ficou no chão gemendo de dor, Tiago se levantou quase sem ar e Filch entrou na biblioteca gritando:  
  
_ O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Quando os olhos de Filch encontraram o corpo de Snape no chão gemendo de dor e com as mãos entre as pernas, com alguns cortes superficiais no rosto e com um olho quase fechado e Potter com as mãos na barriga e alguns cortes ele deu um ataque e disse:  
  
_ É só eu deixar vocês alguns minutos sozinhos e vocês já aprontam.Os dois direto para a enfermaria, eu vou ter que adiar a detenção de vocês para segunda."É melhor eu ir ver a Parker e o Black eles também podem ter feito alguma loucura" _ pensou Filch se dirigindo para a sala de troféus.  
  
Na sala de troféus...  
  
Jane ainda estava meio no ar quando Filch apareceu e olhou para os dois que estavam com caras de idiotas e sem fazer o trabalho.E com um grito ele tirou os dois de seu devaneios e disse:  
  
_ A detenção foi adiada para segunda no mesmo horário, não se atrasem. Podem sair.  
  
Jane se dirigiu para o seu dormitório já conseguindo analisar tudo e explodindo de raiva. "Como aquele idiota ousou chegar tão perto de mim sem permissão? Ele vai me pagar". Na enfermaria...  
  
_ Isso tudo é culpa sua Potter. _ disse Snape com um saco de gelo em cima do local da pancada e com muitos curativos no rosto.  
  
_ Valeu a pena seboso.Estar vendo você assim valeu a pena. Eu queria tanto ter uma máquina agora para poder tirar uma foto e mostrar ao Sirius. _ disse Tiago, que tinha alguns curativos no rosto e um saco de gelo na barriga.  
  
_ Potter é sério, você tem certeza que não tem um caso com o Black? P**** a cada cinco segundos você fala nele.  
  
_ Olha a boca seboso. Isso eu tenho certeza que não ensinaram em Hogwarts. Talvez você tenha aprendido isso com os seus amiguinhos.  
  
_ Potter cala a boca e vai dormir.  
  
_ Como eu vou conseguir dormir com você do meu lado? Você pode tentar me matar enquanto eu estiver dormindo.  
  
_ Potter pára de falar m**** . Pelo menos cala a boca e me deixa dormir.  
  
_ Hei seboso...  
  
_ O que é Potter?  
  
_ Eu acho que te deixei estéril.  
  
_ POTTER.  
  
_ Não, é sério. Quando eu chutei você eu praticamente não senti nada e como foi com muita força eu acho que... Você sabe.  
  
_ Potter não me faça sair daqui e ir aí pegar você.  
  
_ Pode vir seboso, que eu estou preparado.  
  
_ Eu também. Estou com um saco de gelo cheio para te acertar na cabeça. Snape tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu e caiu na cama novamente.  
  
_ Você vai me pagar Potter. Espera eu melhorar.  
  
_ Vou te esperar ansiosamente seboso.  
  
_ Potter...  
  
_ O quê?  
  
_ Pára de me chamar de seboso.  
  
_ Seboso eu não posso parar.Você sabe né seboso? Eu ainda não achei algo melhor que seboso, né seboso? Mas não se preocupe seboso eu vou tentar parar de te chamar de seboso, tá seboso?  
  
_ Potter _ disse Snape com uma veia saltando da testa _ Você está querendo que eu tire forças não sei da onde e vá ai te bater.  
  
_ Eu? Que é isso seboso? Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim?  
  
Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino...  
  
Jane contava para as amigas o que havia acontecido na sala de troféus:  
  
_ O que vocês acham que eu devo fazer com ele?  
  
_ Eu acho que você deve se vingar, mas nada muito pesado. Que tal humilha- lo na frente de alguns sonserinos? _ sugeriu Aly.  
  
_ Acho que você não deve fazer nada, já que ele nem chegou a te beijar. _ disse Cindy.  
  
_ Eu acho que você deve armar uma vingança bem pesada. Quem aquele maroto pensa que é para fazer isso com você? Que tal humilha-lo na frente de toda a escola? Os sonserinos iriam sempre lembrar a ele o acontecimento, as garotas iriam achar ele um palhaço e não iam ficar mais com ele, e assim ele perderia a pose dele para as...  
  
Então as outras três disseram juntas:  
  
_ Lily, esse plano é contra o Black ou contra o Potter?  
  
_ Contra o Black meninas, eu e Potter estamos até tentando ficar amigos. _ respondeu ela. Então as três disseram:  
  
_ Se essa é a vingança contra o Black, imagina como seria a do Potter?  
  
_ Querem parar de falar pelas minhas costas? _ disse Lily.  
  
As três então falaram, com uma voz super falsa:  
  
_ Lily, nós não estamos falando pelas suas costas.  
  
_ Sei.  
  
Então, Cindy resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa:  
  
_ Lily vamos parar de falar do plano contra o Black _ ao ver o olhar assassino de Jane em sua direção Cindy resolveu acrescentar _ por enquanto, e vamos falar do seu relacionamento com o Potter _ vendo o olhar assassino de Lily em sua direção completou _de amizade.  
  
_ Eu acho que vai bem. Por enquanto ele ainda não me convidou para sair com ele. _ disse Lílian.  
  
_ Será que ele desistiu? _ perguntou Jane.  
  
_ Pode ser. Depois de tanto tempo eu acho que nem a Jay continuaria atrás dela. E olha que ela já correu atrás de um monte de garotos._ disse Alison.  
  
_ É verd... Quer dizer, isso não é importante. Mas se isso for verdade você deve estar muito feliz Lily.  
  
_ É _ confirmou Lílian.  
  
_ Por que o seu é não me pareceu muito feliz Lily? _ perguntou Aly.  
  
_ Mas foi muito feliz Aly. _ disse Lílian.  
  
_ Sei.  
  
_ Eu já sei. A Lily gostava quando o Potter corria atrás dela, por isso ela está meio triste.  
  
_ Jane Parker dá para você parar de falar besteira? _ retrucou Lílian.  
  
_ Pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho que concordar que a Jay tem razão _ uma exclamação foi ouvida, mas Cindy não deu muita importância _ Você está começando a gostar do Potter, Lily.  
  
_ Até você Cindy? Eu não gosto do Potter. Ele é apenas um idiota que gosta de irritar as pessoas.  
  
_ Então por que você ficou vermelha, hein Lily? _ provocou Jane.  
  
_ Eu não fiquei vermelha.  
  
_ Ficou sim.Hahahahaha! _ disseram as três.  
  
_ Vocês ficam falando de mim, mas vocês também não são flores que se cheire.Você Jane quase beijou o Black e vive dizendo que odeia ele. _ Jane fez cara feia e as outras duas ficaram rindo _ Você Aly que eu vi conversando com o Remo pelos corredores, e você Cindy que se faz de santa e fica andando por aí com o Johnny.  
  
_ Nós não temos nada com eles. _ disseram elas.  
  
_ O mesmo relacionamento que vocês têm com eles eu tenho com o Potter.  
  
No dormitório masculino...  
  
_ Ai, tô quebrado _ disse Tiago indo em direção à sua cama.  
  
_ Como a enfermeira deixou você sair? _ perguntou Remo preocupado.  
  
_ Eu disse para ela que já estava melhor e fiz aquela pose que a Lily tanto odeia _ disse ele tentado fazer a tal pose e quase caindo no chão.  
  
_ Esse é o grande Tiago! Agora me conte como foi a sua detenção, pois a minha foi uma droga.  
  
_ A sua não deve ter sido tão ruim assim Sirius, afinal, foi com a Parker e não com o seboso _ disse Tiago sentando na cama.  
  
_ A minha foi pior que a sua sim Tiago, pois eu quase beijei aquela garota _ disse Sirius fazendo cara de nojo.  
  
_ Você o quê? _ disseram três vozes ao mesmo tempo.  
  
_ Eu quase beijei aquela garota. Mas quem mandou ela falar naquele tom comigo e ainda se achar a melhor?  
  
_ Então Sirius eu continuo dizendo que a sua foi melhor, afinal você não teve que acertar certas partes do seu pior inimigo.  
  
Sirius olhou chocado para Tiago e disse:  
  
_ Você acertou o seboso... lá?  
  
_ Foi. E com força!  
  
Pedro desmaiou após essa afirmação e Remo e Sirius colocaram as mãos no meio das pernas e fizeram cara de dor:  
  
_ Tiago você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço!  
  
_ Eu sei Sirius.É por isso que estou na Grifinória. E quer saber mais? Aquele idiota ainda ficou me ameaçando.  
  
_ O que ele disse?  
  
_ Que ia jogar o gelo na minha cabeça se eu não parasse de falar. Quem ele pensa que é pra me ameaçar?  
  
_ Precisamos mostrar ao seboso qual é o lugar dele.  
  
_ É.  
  
_ Remo sabe aquele plano que você bolou pra acabar com o seboso?  
  
_ Sei.  
  
_ Acho que está na hora de executa-lo. O que acha Tiago?  
  
_ Eu não sei, sabe? Eu acho que não é pra tanto.  
  
_ Ah, já entendi! _ disse Remo _ Você não quer participar pra não perder pontos com a Lílian.  
  
_ O quê? Você não quer participar por causa da Evans? Potter o que está acontecendo com você? Nunca antes deixamos de executar uma brincadeira por causa de uma garota e você nunca foi de deixar de fazer as coisas por causa da Evans. Está amarelando pontas?  
  
_ Eu... Não é isso... É que a lily vai endoidar se eu fizer isso. E agora que estamos finalmente nos tornando amigos não acho que devemos fazer isso.  
  
_ Pontas você pode até não fazer, mas eu o Remo e o Pedro vamos sim. Ou você está com os seus amigos ou com a Evans!  
  
_Eu estou com... Os meus amigos _ disse Tiago meio incerto.  
  
_ Eu sabia que você não ia nos decepcionar pontas _ disse Sirius.  
  
_Podemos fazer isso após a detenção.  
  
Todos concordaram, menos Pedro que ainda se encontraca desacordado. 


	6. A Festa

Cap.6 "A festa"  
  
-Lily?  
  
-Fala,Jane.  
  
-Eu fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa para algumas garotas de algumas casas de Hogwarts no dormitório da Corvinal. Você vai querer ir?  
  
Depois de pensar um pouco e ver se não teria nada para fazer, Lily respondeu:  
  
-Vou.  
  
-Que legal! A Aly e a Ci já concordaram. A festa vai ser as nove. Ok?  
  
-Ok!  
  
************  
  
No dormitório masculino:  
  
-Pontas meu amigo, você não sabe o que eu consegui saber depois de beijar aquela garota da Corvinal...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Vai ter uma festa só para as garotas de todas as casas. Sabe o que isso significa?  
  
-Sei. Mas não estou interessado em ir.  
  
-Hum... Eu fiquei sabendo que a Evans vai. Mas como você n...  
  
-Espera! A Lily vai?  
  
-Vai.  
  
-Almofadinhas, eu mudei de idéia. Que horas é a festa?  
  
-Esse é o espírito, Pontas. Começa ás 21h.  
  
-O Remo e o Pedro irão?  
  
-O Remo, sim, mas o Pedro disse que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.  
  
-Ah...  
  
**************  
  
No salão de Hogwarts:  
  
-Todas as garotas estão comentando sobre essa festa.  
  
-É claro! E as corvinais ainda prepararam uma surpresa. - disse Jane, empolgada.  
  
-Que surpresa?  
  
-Eu não sei. Só sei que tem uma surpresa.  
  
-Eu tentei descobrir alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que descobri, foi que vai ter uma votação. - disse Cindy.  
  
-Uma votação? - perguntou Lily  
  
-É.  
  
-Sobre o que será?  
  
-Não tenho idéia. - disse Cindy  
  
-Jane?  
  
-Fala!  
  
-Você me disse que todas as casas irão à festa, isso quer dizer que as garotas da Sonserina estarão lá.  
  
E, nesse instante, as quatro viraram para a mesa da Sonserina e seus olhos bateram em Narcisa Black:  
  
-A Vaca. - disse lily  
  
-A Idiota. - disse Aly  
  
-A Retardada. - disse Jane  
  
-A Oxigenada. - disse Cindy.  
  
-Será que ela vai? - perguntou Jane.  
  
-Eu acho que sim.  
  
-Que Droga! - exclamou Aly.  
  
-Não se preocupem, meninas.Se ela quiser briga essa noite, ela vai ter. - nesse momento,   
  
Jane deu um sorriso de alegria. - mas, se ela não procurar briga, nós também não procuraremos. - e o sorriso de Jane morreu.  
  
-Agora vamos para a nossa aula.  
  
-Ok.  
  
***********************  
  
No outro lado da mesa:  
  
-Pontas e Aluado, não se esqueçam, vamos uma hora antes ao local combinado e nos esconderemos em um lugar apropriado.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Agora vamos para a aula e, Aluado, não se esqueça de pensar no lugar em que vamos nos esconder.  
  
-Ok.  
  
********************  
  
Ás 20h:  
  
-Pontas?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Por quê você não trouxe a capa?  
  
-Porque não achei necessário.  
  
-Seu idiota! E cadê o Aluado?  
  
-Estou aqui.  
  
-Ainda bem, pensei que ia amarelar.Aonde vamos nos esconder?  
  
-Tem uma armário velho no local aonde vai ser a festa, que ninguém abre por causa da história que ronda ele. - Então podemos abri-lo e nos esconder lá.  
  
-Espera!  
  
-O que aconteceu, Pontas?  
  
-Qual é a história, Aluado?  
  
-Bem, vocês sabem, diziam que ele era mal assombrado e tal. Então, um dia, um aluno resolveu tirar isso a limpo, e quando ele abriu o armário, ele viu um monstro enorme e quase morreu de tanto susto.Mas como ele era um mentiroso de primeira, e adorava inventar coisas, ninguém acreditou.Só algumas garotas...  
  
-Ah!  
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Sim.  
  
Os três se encaminharam para o armário:  
  
-Pontas, você vai abrir.  
  
-Por quê eu?  
  
-Você é o mais corajoso.Não concorda, Aluado?  
  
-Sim, Almofadinhas.  
  
-Mas...mas... - Diante do olhar deles, ele acabou concordando - Tá bem, eu vou.  
  
Tiago se aproximou do armário e, com cuidado, o abriu. E, qual não foi sua surpresa, ao notar que não tinha nada dentro dele.  
  
-Eu disse que era só uma história.  
  
-Estou ouvindo vozes.Vamos nos esconder rápido.  
  
-Certo.  
  
E os três entraram dentro do armário.  
  
Dentro de meia hora o salão já estava cheio de garotas de todas as casas.  
  
******************  
  
No armário:  
  
-Sirius,eu não estou vendo a Lily. Tem certeza que ela vai vir a festa?  
  
-Tenho, Pontas. Pare de reclamar e pense que qualquer garoto gostaria de estar no seu lugar.  
  
-Olha lá ela, Pontas! - exclamou Aluado.  
  
-Lily...  
  
-Pontas, para de babar.  
  
********************  
  
*Lily*:  
  
Quando entrei no salão, podia jurar que tinha alguém me observando, mas não sabia quem era. Procurei com o olhar o salão inteiro e não achei nada, até que meus olhos pararam em um armário com uma aparência bem velha.  
  
********************  
  
No armário:  
  
-Meu Deus! Ela esta olhando para cá. - disse Tiago  
  
-Você acha que ela sabe alguma coisa, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius.  
  
-Bem eu... - Remo parou de falar quando viu que Lily estava quase abrindo o armário. Mas foi salvo pela voz de Aly:  
  
-Lily, não abra esse armário.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Dizem que tem um monstro dentro dele.  
  
-Eu não acredito nisso.  
  
-Mas mesmo assim, ele deve estar cheio de poeira e, com certeza, quando você abrir, vai ficar todo suja.  
  
-É verdade.  
  
-Vamos!Amanda Patil vai falar alguma coisa.  
  
-Tá.  
  
********************  
  
Dentro do armário:  
  
-Fomos salvos pela sua namorada, Aluado.  
  
-Ela não é minha namorada, Almofadinhas.  
  
-Fiquem quietos, eu quero ouvir a Patil.  
  
-Ok,Pontas. - disseram os dois juntos.  
  
********************  
  
No Palco:  
  
-Quero agradecer a todas vocês, que puderam vir hoje a nossa festa do pijama.E dizer que espero que a rivalidade entre nós, seja esquecida, durante essa noite. Afinal, Dumbledore só deixou essa festa acontecer porque eu disse que era um jeito de nossas casas ficarem "unidas".Então, não me deixem passar por mentirosa na frente de dele e, pelo menos essa noite sejamos amigas. - finalizou o seu discurso com muito aplausos  
  
Entre os convidados:  
  
Narcisa se aproximava de Lily.  
  
-Evans!  
  
-O que você quer, Black?  
  
-Hoje eu não vou brigar com você, mas não significa que eu vá querer ser sua amiga e tudo mais. A nossa última briga esta inacabada, não se esqueça.  
  
-Eu sei, Black.  
  
-Só hoje. - disse Narcisa, estendendo a mão para ela.  
  
-Só hoje. - disse Lily, apertando a mão dela.  
  
***********************  
  
No armário:  
  
-Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo.  
  
-Nem eu.  
  
-Muito menos eu.  
  
-Elas fizeram uma trégua essa noite. - disse Tiago.  
  
-É. - disse Aluado, ainda não acreditando.  
  
-Ninguém consegue entender essas mulheres. Em um dia brigam e, em outro, fazem uma trégua ou ficam amigas. Eu não consigo entender.  
  
-Nem eu. - disseram Remo e Tiago juntos.  
  
************************  
  
No Palco:  
  
-Muitas de vocês devem estar curiosas para saber qual será a surpresa que preparamos. Bem, hoje a noite vamos fazer a votação do garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts.  
  
E muitos cochichos foram ouvidos.  
  
-Meninas, silêncio. A votação se inicia agora, e o resultado saíra no final da festa. Agora está na hora da diversão. - disse ela, colocando para tocar um cd de uma famosa banda bruxa.  
  
-Em quem você vai votar, Lily? - perguntou Jay.  
  
-Eu não sei.E você?  
  
-Ainda não sei. - disse ela, meio vermelha.  
  
-Tem certeza que não sabe Jay?  
  
-Tenho. E você, Aly?  
  
-No Remo.  
  
*************************  
  
No armário:  
  
-Remo, arrasando corações.   
  
-Para com isso, Sirius.  
  
-Ah Remo, tá na cara que ela esta caidinha por você. Não acha Pontas?  
  
Os dois olharam para Tiago que estava com um cara muito idiota.  
  
-O que foi, Pontas?  
  
-Vocês acham que a Lily vai votar em mim?  
  
Os dois se olharam e disseram juntos.  
  
-É claro que não.  
  
-Obrigado pela força, meus amigos do peito.  
  
-Estamos aqui para isso, Pontas. - disseram os dois juntos.  
  
************************  
  
Voltando as garotas.  
  
-E você, Cindy em quem vai votar?  
  
-Eu acho que em Amos Diggory.  
  
-Sei. Ele é bonitinho. - disse Lily.  
  
************************  
  
No armário:  
  
-Eu não acredito que ela acha o Diggory bonito.  
  
-Calma, Pontas.  
  
-É, Tiago, ela disse bonitnho e não bonitão. Vai que ela acha ele bonitinho e você bonitão...  
  
-Obrigado, Aluado. Você é o único que consegue levantar o meu astral.  
  
-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - disse Sirius  
  
***********************  
  
A festa já estava no final, todas as garotas já tinham votado. Agora só esperavam o resultado. Amanda Patil subiu ao palco para dizer quem tinha ganho a eleição.  
  
-Minhas amigas, é nesse momento que deixamos de ser amigas para, amanhã, voltarmos ao confronto entre nós. Seja no quadribol ou na competição de casas. Mas espero que nunca esqueçam essa noite, pois hoje fizemos alguma coisa juntas. Hoje, escolhemos o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, que é o...........TIAGO POTTER!   
  
Muitas vozes empolgada puderam ser ouvidas.  
  
-Mas, não se esqueçam que essa votação vai até o quinto lugar.Então em segundo lugar: SIRIUS BLACK!, terceiro: LUCIUS MALFOY!, quarto: REMUS LUPIN! E finalmente, em quinto: AMOS DIGGORY!  
  
*********************  
  
No armário:  
  
-Eu fui escolhido o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts... - ele não estava acreditando.  
  
-É inacreditavél! E eu, o segundo.  
  
-E eu, o quarto.  
  
-É. Aluado, tira a mão do meu ombro.  
  
-Eu não estou com a mão no seu ombro.  
  
-Tiago...  
  
-Também não.  
  
-Então de quem é essa mão?  
  
Os três nem se preocuparam em virar para trás para ver o que era. Começaram a correr e tentar abrir a porta.  
  
********************  
  
As meninas pararam de comentar e festejar os resultados quando notaram o acontecimento. Todas fizeram um círculo em volta do armário.E Lily, parecendo ser a mais corajosa para se aproximar e abrir o armário, nem o fez quando notou que ele se abriu sozinho e por ele cairam três garotos.  
  
*******************  
  
Depois de sentir algo gosmento o tocando, Sirius e os outros dois começaram a correr e tentar abrir o armário e acabaram caindo para fora dele. Quando ele saíram, Tiago disse:  
  
-Sirus, seu idiota era só um esfregão.  
  
-Eu já percebi. E não é isso que está me preocupando no momento.  
  
Quando Tiago virou, o seu rosto notou que todas as garotas os olhavam com olhares raivosos. O que dava mais medo do que qualquer assombração que ele já tivesse visto.  
  
-Meus amigos, estamos ferrados.  
  
N/A:Oi!  
  
Me desculpem pela demora.Eu tive muitos problemas para poder postar o cap.Primeiro a internet da Lily ficou ruim e ela acabou não betando os cap.Depois veio as provas na escola e no curso ai não deu tempo mesmo. Mais agora eu acho que a fic vai correr no tempo certo.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
*Li Hio,Ana,Natalia,Roberta e Fherfla por terem me enviado e-mails pedindo para serem a minha beta.  
  
*A Ayesha pois sem a ajuda dela eu não teria conseguido colocar a fic de volta a ativa.  
  
*A Lily Black pelos 4 meses que ela ficou comigo sendo a minha beta e dando idéias muito legais para a fic.Esse cap é em sua homenagem.  
  
*E a todas as pessoas que postaram comentários.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Cely Potter!  
  
OBS:Não se esqueçam de comentar! 


	7. Conversas,conversas e o quase beijo

Cap-7 Conversas...Conversas...E o quase beijo  
  
-Remo, o que vamos fazer agora?  
  
-Não dá para sair correndo, já que elas estão por todo o salão... Então vamos ter que...  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Começar a implorar.  
  
-O que?! Eu não vou implorar!  
  
-Sirius, pense um pouco...  
  
Mas ele não pode acabar de falar, pois os garotos foram estuporados por Lílian Evans.  
  
Lily  
  
-Eu não acredito que eles invadiram a festa. Como eles puderam fazer isso?! Eles irão pagar, eu já sei o que vou fazer com eles... não isso não é muito pesado... nem isso.. mas isso é perfeito. Eles irão pagar. - disse, dando um sorriso macabro.  
  
-Lily, você matou o Black? - perguntou Jane, com um sorriso que chegava aos olhos.  
  
-Eu não sou uma assassina, Jane.  
  
-Que pena!  
  
-Lily o que você tem em mente? - perguntou Amanda Patil.  
  
-Garotas, se aproximem e escutem.  
  
Entre vários sussurros, cochichos e gritinhos eufóricos, as meninas concordaram com o plano de Lily.  
  
Tiago  
  
-Que dor de cabeça. Aonde eu estou?  
  
-Acordou, Potter?!  
  
-Lily?  
  
-Eu mesma, Potter.  
  
-O que voce estáa fazendo aqui? Não, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? E cadê o Sirius e o Remo?  
  
-Um pergunta de cada vez Potter. Você está em uma sala de aula. Trancado, comigo.  
  
-Hum , srta.Evans, e o que você pretende fazer comigo, já que estamos os dois aqui, sozinhos? - disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Conversar.- disse, não ligando para o sorriso dele.  
  
-Só isso? - perguntou ele, esperançoso.  
  
-Só isso. Por que? Tinha alguma coisa em mente?  
  
-Não. Mas me fez acreditar que você tinha.  
  
-Desculpe-me por isso.  
  
-Lily?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Por quê eu estou amarrado?  
  
-Para não fugir.  
  
-Ah! E por quê eu estou com uma venda nos olhos?E não sinto a minha calça, mas sim alguma coisa longa?E por fim, por quê, cargas d'água, a minha blusa está mais apertada?  
  
-Logo vai saber, Potter.  
  
-Me desculpe Lily, mas eu quero saber agora.  
  
-Então, eu sinto muito, Potter.  
  
Sirius  
  
-Ai, minha cabeça... A Evans vai me pagar por isso.  
  
-Pára de reclamar, Black.  
  
-Parker. - Isso fez Sirius acordar completamente.  
  
-O que fez comigo?Por que eu estou amarrado e vendado? E, principalmente, POR QUE EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ?!  
  
-Pára de gritar, seu escandaloso.  
  
-Eu não sou escandaloso!  
  
-Como você gritou comigo, eu só vou responder uma pergunta.Eu estou contigo porque a Lily achou que eu seria a única das garotas que poderia infernizar a sua vida o quanto você merece, e não ia cair no seu charme barato.  
  
-O meu charme não é barato! É o charme dos Black, mas é claro que eu sou o mais bonito de todos. E eu vou acabar com a Evans, como ela teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?!  
  
-Você é um idiota! Como é que aquelas garotas caíram na sua ladainha e, como a Amanda Patil, uma garota tão inteligente, ficou com você? A única explicação é você as ter enfeitiçado...  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Eu sabi... - mas ela foi cortada pela voz de Sirius.  
  
-Com o meu charme.  
  
-Seu charme barato.  
  
-Diz isso, porque não tem charme.  
  
-Quem disse?  
  
-O último garoto que você ficou. E, se me permite dizer, você tem um péssimo gosto. Escolheu um lufa-lufa bem feio.  
  
-Como eu não ligo para a sua opinião e o seu senso de estética para garotos está uma droga, eu não tô nem aí. E, além de tudo, não sou eu que estou amarrada sem saber nem aonde....  
  
-Meu senso pode ser horrível, mas eu ainda sei usar a sedução para ficar com as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts... Espere! Você não está na lista.E eu não recorro à escória das garotas para poder ficar com alguém, como você faz com os garotos. Elas é que vivem caindo aos meus pés.  
  
-Está dizendo que eu não sei seduzir e que sou a escória das garotas?  
  
-Estou.  
  
-Então, vamos ver.  
  
-O que vai fazer?  
  
-Isso. - Jane colocou as duas mãos na cadeira em que Sirius estava, falando bem perto do seu ouvido, o que estava dando-lhe calafrios.  
  
-Eu posso não saber seduzir Black, e não ser uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, mas eu nunca ficaria com um garoto que usa batom. - disse, acabando com todos os calafrios que ele sentia no momento.  
  
-O QUE?  
  
Remo  
  
-Ai,ai,ai... que dor! Como a Lily fez isso comigo?  
  
-Tá tudo bem, Remo?  
  
-Aly?  
  
-É, sou eu.  
  
-Ah! Eu tô bem, não precisa se preocupar.  
  
-Tá.  
  
-Você poderia tirar a venda?  
  
-Eu sinto muito, mas não posso.  
  
-Eu entendo.  
  
-Remo?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Você ouviu a minha conversa com as meninas? - disse, muito vermelha.  
  
-Me desculpa, mas ouvi. Eu não queria...é sério, foi sem querer. - disse ele, um pouco vermelho.  
  
-Não, que isso... Eu te entendo, eu só queria que soubesse que eu não votei em você só porque é meu amigo, mas eu sinceramente te considero o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts.- disse ela, na cor dos cabelos da Lily.  
  
-Ah, é... bem... Obrigado. Eu,eu... também te considero uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu conheço. - disse ele, também muito vermelho.  
  
-É... obrigada... Você é o primeiro que fala isso.  
  
-Então todos os outros garotos devem estar cegos, ou devem ter muita vergonha para falar isso.  
  
-Ah, Remo você é tão legal. - disse ela, abraçando-o fortemente.  
  
-Obrigado. Eu gostaria de estar desamarrado para poder retribuir o abraço.  
  
-Remo, não fala assim que eu acabo te desamarrando...  
  
-Não precisa. Mas tem uma coisa que eu posso retribuir.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Chega um pouquinho mais perto.  
  
-Tá bom aqui?  
  
-Perfeito. - disse ele, aproximando os lábios dos da amiga.  
  
Estavam quase se beijando quando a porta se abriu, só chegando a ser um singelo toque de lábios.  
  
Tiago  
  
-Potter?  
  
-O que é, Lily?  
  
-Está na hora de irmos.  
  
-Para onde?  
  
-Está na hora. Só vou desamarrar o seu pé. Então não tente correr pois vai acabar caindo, já que esta com os olhos vendados.  
  
-Está preocupada comigo, srta.Evans?  
  
-Pode ser. Vamos, comece a andar.E não faça nenhuma gracinha que eu estou segurando a corda.  
  
Sirius  
  
-O que quer dizer com "caras que usam batom?"  
  
-Já vai descobrir. Estão vindo nos buscar, então levante-se.  
  
-Quem está vindo nos buscar?  
  
-Cala a boca!Vou desamarrar as suas pernas e não tente fazer nada, se não vou estuporar você.  
  
-Tá, ta. Eu não quero ficar com uma enxaqueca.  
  
Uma voz de garota fez-se ouvir, da porta: -Vamos, Jane?  
  
-Evans?O que a Evans está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Cale a boca, Black, e comece a andar.  
  
-Você ainda vai me pagar por isso, Parker.  
  
Remo  
  
"Meu deus ele vai me beijar. Não acredito. O que eu faço?"  
  
Nesse momento apareceram duas Alys, uma em cada lado dela.  
  
A1(Aly Um)"Alys, sua idiota, você vai corresponder ao beijo.Sempre quis isso."  
  
A2(Aly Dois)"Você não pode Aly, ele é seu inimigo nesse momento"  
  
A1(Aly Um)Minha amiga, - disse, para o lado dois - olha como eles estão perto.Ela não vai ter outra chance como essa, ainda mais com o que ela vai fazer agora com ele.  
  
A2 -Você tem razão. Mas eu não sei. Ele tem que gostar dela, APESAR das coisas que ela vai fazer agora.  
  
A1 - Vc tem que encarar a realidade, Aly 2. Você acha que ele vai beijá-la depois do que ela vai fazer?  
  
A2 Não sei.  
  
A1 e 2 Olha, nós só estamos aqui para te ajudar, a decisão é sua. E sumiram. Então, ela decidiu. "Vou beijá-lo. O que eu tenho a perder?"  
  
E quando o beijo ia se concretizar, a porta se abriu e, por ela, entraram duas pessoas segurando uma corda que envolvia dois garotos vendados.  
  
-Aly, já esta na hora. Cindy já avisou que o salão está cheio. Vamos descer, então.  
  
-Ok. Já vou. - disse, com uma voz que parecia que misturava desapontamento, raiva e vergonha.  
  
-Vamos, Remo?  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Espera eu desamarrar as suas pernas.Pronto.  
  
E as três começaram se encaminhar para o salão de Hogwarts.  
  
N/A:E agora?O que irá acontecer com os nossos heróis? Remo e Alys terão outra chance?Ele irá perdoá-la?E Sirius e Jane, irão parar de brigar algum dia?Tiago vai parar de agir como um idiota?Não deixe de saber a resposta para essas e outras perguntas no próximo cap de Com o Tempo Tudo Muda.E quem gostar de histórias sobre os filhos do Harry e do resto do pessoal não se esqueça de ler A Nova Geração.  
  
cap:8-A Humilhação e a Volta de Tiago Potter.  
  
"Ela está tentando esquecer o Potter com o Diggory."  
  
"Finalmente alguém com razão nessa história toda."  
  
"Sirius você não percebeu que só piorou a situação?"  
  
"Valeu. Almofadinhas, Aluado, vocês são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter.Bem, agora está na hora de mostrar para a Lily o verdadeiro Tiago Potter, nem que, para isso, eu tenho que perder a amizade dela".  
  
N/A:Ficaram confusos?Querem saber a resposta para essas pequenas falas então não percam o cap 8-A Humilhação e a Volta de Tiago Potter.E não se esqueçam de comentar.  
  
Beijinhos,  
Cely Potter! 


End file.
